The Wingless Bird
by lunaravenera
Summary: Wren finds herself fighting for survival in a world created by an evil puppet master, Maxwell. However, she doesn't have to fight alone. Eventual WilsonxOC :)


Brushing the loose strands of auburn hair out of her face, then re-settling her fabric headband around her neck and head, Wren began to hurriedly throw logs onto her firepit. Night was descending soon, and she had yet to light her fire.

_Crackle! _Wren's head shot up, she had checked her surroundings recently, and there were no monsters in the area. Not only that, but she had made camp more than four days ago, nothing had visited her yet. _Rustle! _Something was out there, near the bushes to the east of her camp. She had picked all the berries off of them earlier, surely there weren't any Gobblers around?

Standing up slowly, grabbing her unlit torch and her spear, she cautiously moved toward the sound. Eventually, she reached the bushes. Quite proud too, this time she hadn't clumsily stepped on any twigs or old leaves, not making a sound! She leant forwards, peeking through the first bush she saw, to see what she could see. Which was nothing.

'It couldn't have just been the wind, could it?' Skipping away from the bushes, still feeling suspicious. However she had no time to be suspicious. She needed to light her fire and cook some dinner.

She sat down on a log that she had strategically placed as some sort of seat. She opened her backpack, took out some carrots she had collected a few days ago and cooked them over the fire.

A good thing too, they were nearly rotte-

Ah. So that's what the rustling was. Picking up her spear for the second time that evening.

The thing, that had most likely caused the rustling and crackling of _her _bushes, was stumbling all over the place. '_It's not a pig is it? Oh please don't let it be a pig! Is it…wearing a top?' _At this sudden thought, Wren panicked. '_Maybe the pigs have evolved, their race has gotten smarter, and now they're coming for me!'_

While the pigs in this place seemed docile, Wren had always had a fear for pigs. There wasn't really a real reason. Maybe it was that horrible squealing sound they made. Perhaps it was those intelligent, beady little eyes. Whatever the reason, Wren sure hoped there wasn't one before her, stumbling towards its next victim to '_slaughter'_.

The humanoid figure got closer as seconds passed, Wren slowly getting a clearer image of the monstrosity that was about to rip her to shreds and eat her. She gripped her spear tightly and stood up. Wren got herself into what was probably called a defence stance. It was _probably_called that, but she wouldn't know, since she hadn't spent her last few years reading fighting tactics.

When her assailant finally entered the circle of light glowing from around her campfire, her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her spear.

It was no pig, with its beady eyes or toughened snout for squealing.

It was a man. With crazy hair like no other she'd seen before. '_Wait, what? Oh, you have got to be kidding me! I've been sitting here, sweating ten tonnes, imagining all the things I could have done before I died, over some lunatic man?' _She was stunned, to say the least. The man fell to the ground suddenly and began crawling along the floor to her campfire, which awoke her from her stupor. '_What on Earth is he doing?' _Watching him curiously as he wiggled around in the dirt, Wren decided he was no threat.

A pretty bold move, she thought, however he hadn't attacked her yet and seemed to be suffering from some mental illness that forced him to wriggle on the ground. Putting her spear to the ground, and taking the almost burning carrots from her fire, Wren took a few hesitant steps to the man.

"Who the heck are you?!" Wren supposed that could have been seen as rude, but first impressions, as valuable and important as they are, didn't count under such circumstances. The man looked up, closed his mouth several times before answering her question.

"Wilson," he mumbled as he sat up, "and I am in need of your help." Wilson held his arm out to Wren, and after a polite handshake, though Wren never saw the point in them, she nudged him to sit down on a log-chair-thing.

"I can see that, Wilson. You were just rolling around in the dirt like some desperate earth worm!" He presented her with a small smile, as she opened her backpack for some supplies. '_He's probably under some effects of that weird insanity thing. I should find that garland I made. In the meantime, I should feed him and ask him some questions' _

Wren shoved some of the 'almost' burnt carrot and a cooked morsel onto a chunk of wood, then passed it to him. "I haven't seen anyone else. What were you doing wandering around at night?"

He graciously accepted the meal with a thank you, "I didn't mean to. One moment I was warming my hands at my campfire, the next I was being chased by some hound-like creatures across the plains. I lost them a while back, but I couldn't see anything in the darkness. Fortunately, I saw your light and ran to it as quickly as possible." Wren picked the bark off the wood as she listened. He didn't sound like he was making it up, and she _had _heard growling earlier that day.

She shrugged and nodded, "Alright then. Wher- Actually don't worry, you look really tired. Here, get some sleep, I'll keep watch." She passed him a bed roll, and after a minutes hesitance he took it.

"Normally I'd disprove of that, but you're right. I'm really tired and wouldn't be any help watching anyway." Wren nodded at him as he rolled out the bed roll and got it in.

For the rest of the night, she sharpened her spear on the bark below her, patiently waiting for morning to come.


End file.
